The Legend Of Link: A Summoner's Pilgrimage (Remake)
by Aerisuke
Summary: Taking place one year after the events of "Twilight Princess", Link is searching for Midna, his long lost companion who he parted ways with after saving Hyrule and defeating Ganondorf. However, Link mysteriously finds himself in a new world – Spira, where he must help a summoner named Yuna and her guardians defeat a monster called Sin. EDIT: Remake in progress.


"The Legend Of Link: A Summoner's Pilgrimage" (Remake) Prologue.

 **This is another one of my old fanfics (a "The Legend Of Zelda"/"Naruto" fanfic) that I worked on a long time ago, but I never finished** **it** **because, well, life kind of got in the way. Hey, it happens to everybody. So, I've decided to go back and redo some of my old fanfics to see how much I've improved on my writing. I was 14 (almost 15, I'm 23 now) at the time I started writing fanfiction, so I'm sorry if some of them suck. Anyway, this fanfic takes place in the "Twilight Princess" (one of the "Zelda" games) universe and the story was about Link trying to find Midna. I guess you could** **sau** **I was sort of inspired by another "Zelda" game, "Majora's Mask" where Link also ends up in another world (Termina) while looking for another one of his companions (Navi) after saving Hyrule** **and Zelda** **by defeating** **Ganondorf in "Ocarina Of Time." But my fanfic is completely different. Link's looking for Midna, not Navi because "Majora's Mask" and "Twilight Princess" are two completely different "Zelda" games, even though they are sort of similar to each other. So in this fan** **f** **ic, Link will be replacing Tidus (the real main protagonist of "Final Fantasy X"), so, sorry, Tidus, even though you're one of my favorite "Final Fantasy" characters. This fanfic is also based on a dream I had** **about Link (as a kid) helping Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Kimahri on Yuna's pilgrimage to defeat Sin and save Spira. Except it was "Ocarina Of Time" Link, but I'm using "Twilight Princess" Link for this fanfic. Now before I get on with the fanfic, I do want to warn you that there are going to be *SPOILERS* for those of you who have not played "The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or "Final Fantasy X." So if you don't want to know what happens, please stop reading this, go play the games, and then come back here and read my fanfic. You know, so you won't get confused, okay? So without further ado, here is the remake of "The Legend Of Link: A Summoner's Pilgrimage." Enjoy.**

* * *

Summary:  
Taking place one year after the events of "Twilight Princess", Link is searching for Midna, his long lost companion who he parted ways with after saving Hyrule and defeating Ganondorf. However, Link mysteriously finds himself in a world - Spira, where he must help a summoner named Yuna and her guardians defeat a monster called Sin. Link realizes that defeating Sin will be the only way to get back to Hyrule, and to Midna. But during Link's journey in Spira, he finds himself falling in love with Yuna.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own "Final Fantasy" or "The Legend Of Zelda." I'm simply combining two of my favorite video games into one. I'm just a fan. "Final Fantasy" belongs to Square Enix and "The Legend Of Zelda" belongs to Nintendo. No copyright infringement is intended. All copyrights are reserved. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.

Notes:  
 _Italics = thoughts, flashbacks and dreams.  
_

* * *

In the land of Spira were the ruins of an ancient city. Meanwhile, a group of seven people (four men and three women) sat around a campfire, lost in their thoughts, eager to know what was to happen on their journey.

One of the men had auburn hair, sapphire eyes and pointed ears. He wore a green tunic that matched the color of his hat, a layer of chain-mail, which was between his tunic and undershirt, tan leggings and blue earrings. His name was Link, the Hero of Hyrule who once defeated an evil king named Ganondorf and saved Princess Zelda. But Link did not save Hyrule alone. There was a girl who stood by his side through thick and thin. He not only saved Hyrule, but he also saved the Twilight Realm, her world. Her name was Midna, the Twilight Princess, who was once cursed as an imp by Zant, the so-called King of the Twilight Realm. But thanks to the light spirits (Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru), Midna was restored to her true form, a Twili. Sadly, now that Hyrule was saved, Midna parted ways with Link, saying that she would see him again. Unfortunately, she returned to the Twilight Realm and shattered the Mirror of Twilight, destroying the only known bond between the two worlds – light and shadow. With Midna no longer at his side, when he returned to Ordon, Link fell into a state of depression for a while, grieving for his lost companion. But in his heart, Link knew that he'd reunite with Midna again someday, despite his friends saying that she would never come back, not knowing how close he was to her. The only one who knew about Link and Midna's bond was Zelda.

Now, Link had new companions – three men and three women. Finally, he got up and looked at the girl who sat next to him. She met his gaze and they smiled at each other. Afterward, Link climbed up some rocks to watch the sunset, remembering all the times that he and Midna spent together on their journey.

"Midna, my dear friend... wherever you are, even if we're no longer together... I'll find you,"

Link thought to himself with a sigh and closed his eyes.

 _Before I tell you about my journey, I will explain how it all began. My name is Link, and this is the story about how I met the summoner Yuna and my search to find Midna, the Twilight Princess, who was also... my dear friend. So... please listen to what I have to say.  
_

* * *

 **Out of all the companions that Link's had on his journey, Midna has to be my favorite one. I loved her backstory, her personality, everything. Personally I like her better as an imp than her true form. But that's just my opnion. She's funny, sassy, but can also be very serious at times. I almost thought it was kind of funny that she ditched Link (as a wolf) in that scene where they're in the burning building in the twilight version of Kakariko Village while looking for the Tears of Life in order to restore the power of the light spirits (Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru). I always thought Midna was a mixture between Tatl from "Majora's Mask" and Tetra from "The Wind Waker." All three of them were mean to Link, but eventually grew to like him and cared about him. No, Link will not be taking over Tidus's narration throughout the whole story. It's just this one chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter (Chapter 1) is where the real story begins. Please read and review, and tell me your thoughts about the chapter. Don't worry. I'm still working on "The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame" (my "Super Smash Bros." fanfic version of the Disney movie "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame"). Also, Merry Christmas, everyone, and Happy Holidays.**


End file.
